Blinde Eile
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Banditen entführen Pferde und nehmen Geiseln in Los Angeles. Diego handelt überstürzt mit Folgen. Ein Hauch von Mary Sue


**_Zorro_**

**Blinde Eile**

Disclaimer: Die Geschichte basiert auf The Family Channel Zorro Serie. Zorro und alle Charaktere der Serie gehören leider nicht mir, sind nur geborgt. Marceline und die Banditen sind meine eigenen Erfindungen.

Marceline, eine Nichte von Alejandro lebte seit mehreren Wochen bei den de La Vegas. Seit einiger Zeit arbeitete sie in der Mission Los Angeles als Lehrerin. An diesem Morgen verabschiedete sie sich von Diego und Alejandro. Dann fuhr sie mit dem Wagen zum Pueblo. Gegen Mittag wurde die junge Frau von ihrem Onkel abgeholt. Nach einem Essen in der Taverne bei Victoria, begaben sich die de La Vegas auf dem Heimweg. Sie hatten die Hazienda noch nicht erreicht, als ein Vaquero aufgeregt entgegen kam. Don Alejandro stoppte den Wagen und wollte wissen was geschehen war.   
Der Vaquero antworte:" Banditen haben zwei Pferde aus der südlichen Koppel gestohlen. Sie reiten auf die Sierrahügel zu."   
" Werden sie verfolgt?", fragte der Haziendero.   
" Ich war allein. Gerade wollte ich zur Hazienda um Hilfe zu holen."   
"Gut. Kümmert euch um die Senorita." Damit gab er die Zügel der Wagenpferde an den Diener und schwang sich auf das Pferd des Vaquero. Im nächsten Moment ritt er zur Hazienda. Marceline folgte ihm etwas langsamer im Wagen. Don Alejandro eilte in die Eingangshalle. Hier spielte Diego gerade eine neue Komposition auf dem Klavier. Von seinem Vater erfuhr er das Geschehen. Diego sagte:" Vater reitet ins Pueblo und berichtet dem Alcalde."   
Alejandro sah seinen Sohn verständnislos an." Ins Pueblo?", fragte der Vater. " Wir müssen den Banditen nach. Es dauert, bevor die Soldaten hier sind und wir verlieren wertvolle Zeit."   
Diego, der darauf brannte Zorros Kleidung anzulegen und den Banditen hinterher zureiten, hatte auf die Worte seines Vater keine Antwort. Er versuchte noch einmal Alejandro zum Alcalde zu schicken. Es war der Moment als Marceline das Haus betrat.   
"Vater die Banditen sind gefährlich. Du hast doch gehört das sie versuchten den Vaquero zu töten."   
Alejandro der genug von Diegos Ausreden hatte, unterbrach seinen Sohn:" Diego worauf wartest du noch oder muss ich annehmen das mein Sohn ein Feigling ist. Du hast nur diese Spielereien, die du Experimente nennst, das Malen und das Klavier im Kopf. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich ob du mein Sohn bist." In dem Moment als er es sagte, bereute Alejandro es schon. Doch es war bereits zu spät.   
Diego warf Marceline einen Blick zu, stürmte an Alejandro und seiner Cousine vorbei. Dabei hatte er einen Degen und die Pistole vom Tisch mitgenommen. Er sprang auf das Pferd des Vaquero und ritt nach Süden davon. Da es das einzige gesattelte Pferd war, verlor Alejandro wertvolle Zeit.   
Marceline kannte Diego gut und wusste wie sehr Alejandro's Worte den Cousin verletzt hatten. Da sie sich um Diego sorgte, konnte Alejandro die junge Frau nicht davon abhalten mit zureiten. Sie waren noch nicht einmal drei Meilen vom Haus entfernt als ein Schuss viel. Besorgt trieben sie die Pferde zur Eile an, da gleich darauf ein zweiter Schuss zu hören war. Eigentlich hatte Diego vorgehabt, Zorros Höhle durch den anderen Eingang zu betreten. Er ritt einen Bogen um Alejandro abzuschütteln, falls er ihm gefolgt war. Da tauchten vor dem Cabellero mehrere Reiter auf. In ihrer Mitte entdeckte Diego seine Freundin Victoria und die beiden Pferde seines Vaters. Bevor er irgend etwas unternehmen konnte fiel ein Schuss und tötete sein Pferd. Diego stürzte und schlug mit dem Kopf auf. Er wurde ohnmächtig. Marceline und Alejandro fanden kurz darauf nur das tote Pferd und viele Spuren. Alejandro hatte das Gefühl eine Faust würde nach seinem Herz greifen und es in seinen eisigen Klauen halten. " Verdammt. Es sind zu viele", rief Alejandro nachdem er die Spuren betrachtet hatte. Zu Marceline gewandt:" Reiten wir ins Pueblo und holen die Soldaten."   
Gleich darauf war er wieder aufgestiegen und lenkte sein Pferd Richtung Los Angeles. Marceline hatte die Spuren ebenfalls betrachtet und ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie wollte etwas unternehmen. Trotzdem folgte sie ihrem Onkel. Der Alcalde war gerade von einem Ausritt zurückkehrt und wollte sein Amtszimmer betreten. Alejandro und Marceline hielten ihn auf. Luis Ramon, war sehr ungehalten über die Störung, durch die de La Vegas. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte stürmte Sergeant Mendoza herbei und rief:" Die Taverne. Man hat die Taverne überfallen."   
Alejandro wandte sich an den Sergeant und sagte:" Beruhigt euch erst einmal Mendoza und erzählt dann."   
Der Soldat holte tief Luft und begann:" Ich wollte gerade in die Taverne um einen kleinen Nachmittagsimbiss einzunehmen, als ich das Chaos sah. Bänke waren umgeworfen, Flaschen zertrümmert und von Victoria keine Spur."   
Ramon wollte die Sache nicht weiter beachten und betrat seine Amtsstube. Auf einmal brüllte der Alcalde:   
" Mendoza."   
Der Sergeant, Don de La Vega und Marceline betraten den Raum. Offenbar hatten die Banditen auch vor der Garnison nicht halt gemacht. Man hatte den Alcalden ebenfalls bestohlen.   
Alejandro bemerkte:" Jetzt haben sie nicht nur Diego und vermutlich Victoria, sondern unsere Steuern. Was wollen sie tun Senior Ramon."   
Zum Sergeant gewandt im Befehlston sagte der Alcalde:" Sammelt die Männer. Wir folgen den Banditen und räuchern ihr Versteck aus."   
" Si, My Alcalde, "Mendoza stimmte unbehaglich zu, und begann seine Männer einzusammeln. Marceline beobachtete mit bangen, die Soldaten als sie davon ritten. Sie hörte noch wie Alejandro warnend gelobte:" Wenn mein Sohn oder Victoria verletzt werden, Ramon, mache ich sie persönlich verantwortlich."   
Der Alcalde streichelte seinen Schnurrbart und ein Lächeln entstand auf seine Lippen. " Ich hoffe das ist keine Drohung gewesen, de la Vega." Marceline kehrte auf die Hazienda zurück. Hier traf sie auf den aufgeregten Felippe. Er gestikulierte wie wild. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Marceline verstand. Die Banditen waren in einem Tal. So viel wie der junge Bursche herausfinden konnte ging es den Geiseln gut.   
Die junge Frau kleidete sich um und dann ritt sie los. Gleich nachdem Marceline fort war handelte auch der Junge. Er ging zum Kamin und betätigte einen verborgenen Knopf. Dann schlüpfte er durch den Spalt in der Wand. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Wand wieder und Felippe eilte einige Stufen hinab. Hier unten sattelte er Zorros Pferd, packte seine Sachen in die Satteltasche und verließ die Höhle durch den natürlichen Eingang. Als Diego wieder zu sich kam war es bereits dunkel. Die Banditen hatte in einem kleinen Tal Rast gemacht. Nur wenige Meter entfernt lag Victoria an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Diego erging es Ebenso. Man hatte ihn wohl gerade vom Pferd genommen und war gerade dabei seine Füße zu binden. Dann ging der Bandit zum Feuer. Diego rief leise Victorias Namen.   
Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und antwortete:" Ich dachte schon man hat euch getötet, Diego."   
" Viel hat nicht gefehlt. Außer Kopfschmerzen und einer kleinen Beule, geht es mir gut. Ich hoffe nur sie töten uns nicht."   
" Zorro wird rechtzeitig hier sein und uns befreien." flüsterte Victoria beruhigend.   
Diego wollte darauf etwas erwidern wurde aber mit dem Fuß angestoßen.   
" Hier wird nicht gesprochen!"   
Es war einer der Wachen die ums Lager patrouillierten. Sobald die Wache fort war, bewegte sich Diego. Er versuchte näher an Victoria zu kommen. Sein Vorhaben wurde jedoch vereitelt. Am Feuer stand ein Mann auf und näherte sich den beiden Gefangenen. Trotz, das dieser Mann ein Bandit war, hatte er ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Die Kleidung war sauber und die Stiefel glänzten, wie frisch poliert. Offenbar hatte dieser Mann eine ausgezeichnete Bildung genossen. Diego merkte es sofort an der Aussprache.   
" Senior und Senorita. Ich hoffe sie verzeihen mir die Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich fürchte nur, wenn man ihnen die Fesseln abnimmt, werden sie versuchen zu fliehen. Das will ich auf jeden Fall verhindern. Als Geiseln sind sie mir zu wertvoll."   
Victoria zischte als Antwort:" Warten sie nur bis Zorro auftaucht."   
Der Mann stieß ein kurzes höhnisches Lachen aus.   
" Vor Zorro fürchte ich mich noch lange nicht.", entgegnete der Bandit.   
Diego blieb die ganze Zeit über ruhig. Er versuchte den Mann einzuschätzen.   
Bevor der Mann sich abwandte sagte er noch:" Kurz nach Mitternacht werden wir aufbrechen. Dadurch bekommen wir einen kleinen Vorsprung vor den Soldaten die uns folgen."   
Gleich darauf saß der Mann wieder am Feuer und unterhielt sich mit seinen Kumpanen. Diego hatte inzwischen genug Zeit gehabt sich umzusehen. Langsam entwickelte er in Gedanken einen Plan. Da die Wache gerade außer Hörweite war wollte Diego wissen wie Victoria in die Fänge der Banditen geraten war.   
So erfuhr Diego:   
" In Los Angeles herrschte gerade Siesta und die Menschen waren in ihren Häusern. In der Garnison waren zum Zeitpunkt des Überfalls kaum Soldaten. Die meisten waren mit dem Alcalde seit dem frühen Morgen unterwegs. Als alles ruhig war, haben sich einige Banditen in das Pueblo geschlichen und die Steuergelder aus der Amtsstube des Alcalden geraubt. Auf dem Rückweg ist ihnen Victoria fast in die Arme gelaufen. Sie war in ihre Taverne geflüchtet und dort hat sie sich heftig gewehrt. Jeder Wiederstand war zwecklos. Am Ende wurde die junge Frau überwältigt und mitgenommen. Nachdem Diego Victorias Bericht gehört hatte sagte er:" Es war nicht eure Schuld. Wir werden aus der Misere herauskommen." Nachdem der junge Mann einige seltsame Verrenkungen gemacht hat, fuhr er fort:" Wenn ich nur meine Hand frei bekäme."   
Er wurde von Victoria unterbrochen:" Diego. Vorsicht!"   
Gerade näherte sich eine der Wachen. Die beiden Gefangenen stellten sich schlafend. Plötzlich flüsterte eine Stimme zwischen beiden:" Bewegt euch nicht."   
Überrascht rief Diego leise:" Marceline."   
" Pst." antwortete die junge Frau. " Wartet bis ich fort bin. Dann versucht zu fliehen. Hinter dem Hügel findet ihr zwei Pferde."   
Danach merkte Diego wie seine Fesseln durchtrennt wurden. Das gleiche tat Marceline bei Victoria.   
Nach einem: " Viel Glück.", verschwand die junge Frau, genauso leise wie sie gekommen war. Vom Talrand, außerhalb der Patrouillierenden Wachen beobachtete Marceline, das weitere Geschehen. Am Taleingang ertönten plötzlich Schüsse. Das war Felippe, er wollte die Banditen ablenken damit die beiden Gefangenen fliehen konnten. Unterwegs war Marceline auf den Jungen gestoßen und gemeinsam haben die beiden dann einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Bis jetzt lief alles gut. Die junge Frau beobachtete, wie mehrere Banditen tatsächlich zum Eingang des Tales liefen. Währenddessen schlichen sich Diego und Victoria davon. Gerade als der Ruf: " Die Gefangenen entfliehen." erscholl, fand man Felippe. Man hatte ihn umzingelt. Seine Lage war aussichtslos. Mit Bangen hatte Marceline beobachtet wie Felippe in Gefahr geriet. Da sie sah, das Victoria und Diego in Sicherheit waren, handelte die junge Frau. Sie zog ihren Degen und sprang mitten unter die Banditen. Überrascht durch das auftauchen der Frau gerieten die Banditen durcheinander. Gleich darauf war Felippe verschwunden. Es gelang Marceline zwei der Banditen zu verwunden und zu entwaffnen. Dann stand sie dem Anführer gegenüber. Für ihn war es ein leichtes der jungen Frau den Degen zu entreißen. Der Bandit lächelte die junge schöne Frau an, während einer seiner Männer ihr Fesseln anlegte. Der Anführer zog seinen Handschuh aus und strich über Marcelines Wange.   
" Ihr seid wirklich eine Schönheit. Ihr seid bestimmt viel mehr wert als die beiden anderen."   
Weiter kam er nicht. Schmerzlich zuckte seine Hand zurück. Marceline hatte den Luftzug gespürt. Eine Peitsche.   
" Zorro.", dachte die junge Frau. Da ertönte die Stimme des Maskierten.   
" Nehmt eure dreckigen Finger weg. Diese Frau ist viel zu schade für euch."   
Als Antwort zog der Bandit einfach seinen Degen und griff den Maskierten an. Als die anderen Banditen heran stürmten wurden einige durch die Peitsche außer Gefecht gesetzt. Marceline, die inzwischen von Zorro befreit worden war, nahm ihren Degen wieder auf und half ihrem Retter. Es dauerte nicht lange und die sieben Banditen lagen ohnmächtig oder verwundet am Boden. Einige gaben freiwillig auf. Nachdem alle gefesselt waren verabschiedete sich Zorro mit einem Kopfnicken von der jungen Frau und verschwand. Victoria und Diego waren am Talausgang stehen geblieben und schauten zurück. Sie sahen wie Marceline Felippe geholfen hatte. Gleich darauf tauchte der Junge bei ihnen auf. Hinter dem Rücken von Victoria machte Felippe ein "Z" und deutete nach Norden. Diego verstand. Er bat Felippe Victoria in ein kleines Seitental zu führen und zu warten bis er kommen würde. Er selbst wollte sehen was mit Marceline passierte. Nachdem die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, lief der junge Mann nach Norden. Kurz danach tauchte Zorro im Tal auf und befreite Marceline. Nachdem alles vorbei war, lief Diego zu dem kleinen Seitental um Felippe und Victoria zu holen. Als die drei zurück in das andere Tal kamen, sah Victoria das 'Z' in der Kleidung des Anführers.   
Die junge Frau war etwas enttäuscht, das Zorro hier war und sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Da kam Marceline und verabschiedete sich. Sie ritt wieder zurück zur Hazienda. Sie wollte nicht das Alejandro von ihrem Abenteuer erfuhr. Dabei vergaß sie aber das Victoria alles erzählen würde. Als am nächsten Morgen, Alejandro, Luis Ramon und die Soldaten ins Tal geritten kamen fanden sie die Banditen gefesselt vor. Diego, Victoria und Felippe waren wohlauf.   
Ramon betrachtete den Anführer und sagte:" Pedro Valdez. Ihr habt ja nicht viel dazu gelernt. Nicht einmal zwei Monate und ihr landet wieder hinter Gittern."   
Der Bandit spuckte vor dem Alcalden aus und antwortete:" Das ist bestimmt nicht euer Verdienst Ramon. Wenn Zorro nicht gewesen wäre, wären wir über alle Berge."   
Verächtlich knirschte der Alcalde:" Zorro. Eines Tages leistet er euch Gesellschaft." Zu Mendoza gewandt:" Bringt ihn ins Gefängnis."   
Während Valdez fortgeführt wurde, rief dieser noch:" Ich komme zurück." Während das Gespräch zwischen Valdez und Ramon stattfand, war Alejandro zu Diego getreten. Der Vater sagte:" Es tut mir leid, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe."   
Diego lächelte und antwortete:" Ist schon gut Vater."   
" Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich.", sagte Alejandro. Mit einem lächeln fügte er noch hinzu:" Allerdings auch auf Marceline und ebenfalls auf Felippe. Victoria hat mir alles erzählt. "   
Nun mußte auch Diego lächeln und dann umarmten sich beide.

Ende

© 29.06.2001


End file.
